Misa TV
"Reporter: How do you feel about not being in the radio crossover? '' Tiger: What crossover?'' Reporter: Oh, you didn't know? Tiger: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" -Interview with Tiger 2036 Misa TV is a paid online service made mostly of original shows. NOTE: The fact that Misa TV's abbreviation is MTV was an accident, don't judge me lol =Channels= Channels are set things you can watch to only see certain things. It is separated into multiple parts: Shows, Movies, Sports, Radio Series, and Shorts. These can be divided further into things like what shorts, what kind of music and what bands, what radio series and what movies. There is also Original Shows (just for Misa TV) and Normal Shows (created by other people for TV) You can make your own custom one, or choose a preset. Presets: (there will be a preset channel for each show, short, sport, and radio series but I'm too lazy to list those binge watching channels. There will also be channels for each music genre and band) *'The Misa Channel' - This channel is the main one and scheduled for when things are. It will not play Normal Shows, only original shows, with shorts in between. There is also weekend movie nights but no radio or sports are on. There also isn't any music, genres, or bands. *'The Misa Radio' - This is only music and radio series. It is also scheduled. *'The Misa Channel 2.0 '- This channel throws normal shows into The Misa Channel. *'The Misa Ultima '- This is The Misa Channel 2.0 with sports and important things in as well. *'Misa's Big Mix '- This is The Misa Ultima with music and radio series included. *'Sports! '- This channel is only sports, mostly played live. If no sports are on it will do replays and sometimes sports music. It would play the real super bowl during the super bowl. *'Sports 2.0 '- This channel is for if two sports are on live at the same time. When no sports are on it will do replays and sometimes sports music. During the Super Bowl it will play the Robot Bowl. *'Sports 3.0 '- Same jist as 2.0. During the Super Bowl it will play the Puppy Bowl. *'Satan Is Watching '- This channel is only Camping Trip with Satan and emo music. *'The Dogs '- Only Pie Dog, Misa Shorts, and any dog related music/movies. *'The Spacial Dimensions of Time '- This channel is made of the shows Shameless, Tetriacal Crystalline, and Placeholder Title, along with the radio show Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *'Champagne Cocaine Duality' - This channel is made of the bands Twenty One Pilots , Fall Out Boy , Panic! At The Disco , Set It Off , My Chemical Romance , and Simple Plan *'The Stuffiverse '- The Bunny Show and The Tiger Radio *'Marathon TV '- This is for binge watching of all sorts. You may see only one thing for weeks on this channel because it does marathons 24/7. This channel is scheduled. *'Racing '- This channel shows Car Racing, Horse Racing, and Human Racing. When there are no races live, it will play recordings of previous races. = Original Shows = These are shows original to Misa TV. * Camping Trip with Satan - A sitcom about a group of friends who go on a camping trip with the radical fresh demon, Satan D. Lucifer. New Episode Release: 4:00 PM on Mondays. * Pie Dog - A mad scientist creates a half dog half pie that can fly and has super speed. But when he pours the wrong chemicals in... Pie Dog betrays him and goes to save world. New Episode Release: 6:00 PM on Saturdays. * Tetrical - In a Star Wars Doctor Who crossover, a Time Lady named Mary Poppins must save the omniverse with her 10th dimensional TARDIS and variety of companions. New Episode Release: Once every two weeks on Tuesdays at 9:00 PM. * Crystalline - A species of alien known as Crystalline plan to take over and harvest the galaxy, and cause all life to die out. But a rebellion is on their last chance and hopes to save Earth, the one planet the enemy haven't killed off. New Episode Release: Thursdays at 6 PM. * The Bunny Show - A stuffed Bunny and his fluffy alien friends must travel across the Stuffiverse to defeat villains like the Skeleton King and Nubby, and also do other... "things." New Episode Release: Wednesdays at 5 PM. * Shameless - Two people, Adolf Hilder (David Tennet) and Joe Stalin (Abigail Spencer) must travel around space (not time) in a machine called The Egg, while defeating the evils of the universe. New Episode Release: Mondays at 9:00 PM * A Series of Unfortunate Events '- IF NETFLIX CAN DO IT SO CAN I!! This version would be going through all of the books in the universe of ASOUE, in chronological order. This would mean there would be episodes where Sunny, Violet, and Klaus don't appear. New Episode Release: probably whenever their ready * '''Placeholder Title '- 3 nations have invented supermechs. America has made bots controlled by people in a cocaine induced sleep. These bots focus on intelligence and will destroy the room the humans in while changing form, as they only need brain power. Britain has bots focusing on speed. These bots are controlled by humans in nitrogen induced shrinking. These bots cannot live without the human, so until the human shrinks enough the bot has limited form changing. China has bots focusing on power. They are controlled by A.I. who are slower then the others (America is the speed of light and Britain is 3.1 times that) and only go at Mach 5. These bots also aren't as smart because of the energy they use for strength. All three mech types are at war with each other. New Episode Release: Tuesdays at 11:00 AM * 'Interviews '- These hardly ever play, but each episode is the full version of an "Interview with ____" short. New Episode Release: These are just full shorts so there is none. = Normal Shows = *Welcome To My Life (CN needs to greenlight it) *Infinty Train (CN is basically required to greenlight it by now) *We Bare Bears *Steven Universe *Obituary (whoever this was pitched to needs to greenlight it) *Ducktales *Ducktales but the new one *Gravity Falls *Star Wars The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels *Old Doctor Who *New Doctor Who *Torchwood *Timeless *Making History = Shorts = Shorts are one of the many you can turn on and off in your channel. *'''Misa Shorts - Watch a Siberian Husky named Misa as she idiotically goes on a quest to save The Misa Kingdom from the evil tyrant named Trouble, who is Belgian Malinois Dog. Trouble also has 2 children, Bacon and Steak, and 6 others who were said to have moved away. The 6 other puppers are named: Garry, Micro Puppy, Wiz, AJ, Rolley, and Smurfet. Trouble also has a husband named Angus. Then there is her royal gaurds: Pete and Carahee. Misa has to fight them throughout the series. *'Soap Opera' - Randomness of exaggerated plots and characters being gay and transgender and incestuous and all of that stuff. *'Interview with Tiger '- This is one script that is broken down into pieces. Each piece is used as a short. Read the script here =Radio Series= *'Cinnamon Bear' - Look it up. New Episode Release: This thing is old and would be there at the start *'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy '- If you don't know it by now then shame on you. New Episode Release: Same as Cinnamon Bear. *'The Tiger Radio '- A side series of The Bunny Show, this is a radio series about his brother Tiger's adventures when not on screen. = Movies = *'Currently Untitled Movie '- A 60's Stereotypical Bully is sent to the world of modern (more realistic) stereotypes. *'Batman Movies '- I won't even explain. *'The Nightmare Before Christmas' - We all know that its the best movie ever made. *'A Series of Unfortunate Events '- I've already added a show for it, why not the movies? *'Camping Trip with Satan: The Movie '- To end the show, there will be a movie in which the evil tyrant God imprisons Satan, and the characters have to free him and bring order to the world, in which god is defeated. This movie won't show as a normal movie, expect for the premier, and plus it would be spoilers. *'The Bunny Movie '- Nubby has collected all the power strawberries, and now has brought back all the villains. He then kills Bunny's wife, Meowy. Bunny and the other animals form a rebellion, and go to destroy the weak point on his ship (it is a hand ship from Steven Universe) but that turns into a green death star. They destroy it, but before the villains die Nubby absorbs them and becomes the ultimate ruler of the Stuffiverse. Bunny and the others eventually get close to beating him, when he implodes and breaks the fourth wall's fourth wall a million times before creating a universe where he has already won. This universe has Tiger's wife, Kangaroo, dead and Bunny and Meowy (yes she's back) imprisoned. Tiger then trains his children, Tiger Jr. and Gargoyle to go and rescue Meowy and Bunny from their prisons. They then form another rebellion, defeat UltraNubby, fix the universe, and go back to normal lives. This movie won't show as a normal movie, expect for the premier, and plus it would be spoilers. *'Jurassic Park' *'Jurassic Park 2' *'Jurassic Park 3' *'Jurassic World' *'The LEGO Movie' *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters 2' *'Ghostbusters Reboot' *'Back To The Future' *'Back To The Future 2' *'Back To The Future 3' *'Star Wars 1' *'Star Wars 2' *'Star Wars 3' *'Rouge One' *'Star Wars 4' *'Star Wars 5' *'Star Wars 6' *'Star Wars 7' *'Star Wars 8' *'Star Wars 9' *'Marry Poppins' *'Harry Potter Series' *'Flatland (2007)' =Music= This goes by genre. There are so many genres that users may need to do a combo channel to get what they want. *'Rock & Roll' *'Alternative Rock' *'Rap' *'Country' *'Stadium Country' (out of this house! Out of the this house!) *'Emo' (Champagne Cocaine Duality with more bands) *'Pop' *'Jazz' *'Orchestra' *'Classical Rock' *'Heavy Metal' *'Dubstep' *'Techno' *'Ambient' *'Theatrical' *'Blues' *'Folk' *'Hip Hop' *'Reggae' *'Opera' *'Funk' *'Trance' *'Gospel' *'Gospel Choir' *'Choir' *'Ska' *'Soul' *'Instrumental' *'Vocal' *'A Capella' *'Electronica' *'Disco' *'Electronic Dance' *'House' *'Dub' *'Bluegrass' *'Melody' *'Art' *'Drum and Bass' *'Elctro' *'Psychedelic' *'Dancehall' *'Blues Rock' *'Grunge' *'Jazz Fusion' *'World' *'Hardcore Punk' *'Gangsta Rap' *'Death Metal' *'Big Band' *'Boy Band' *'Black Metal' *'Chant' *'Progressive' *'Sport Songs' = Sports = *'Major League Baseball' *'Minor League Baseball '- Not little kids, just the teams that no one cares about like The Windy City Thunderbolts (yes Chicago has 3 baseball teams) *'Hockey' *'Football' *'Soccer' *'Olympics' *'Golf' *'Rugby' *'Horse Racing' *'Car Racing' *'Human Racing' *'Basket Ball '(bleh) *'Ice Ball '- Remote control Robots playing baseball on ice. *'Wrestling' *'The Puppy Bowl '(Once a year) *'Dolphin Bowl' (Once a year) *'Professional Poker '(sports 3.0) *'Scrabble '(sports 3.0) *'Spelling Bees '(sports 3.0) *'Cup Stacking '(sports 3.0) *'Volley Ball' *'Tennis' *'Ping Pong' *'DOTA International Stuff '(sports 3.0) *'Chess '(sports 2.0 and 3.0) =Important Things= These are things like spaceships and probes launching or returning, and Presidential debates. They are watched separately from channels, either live or recorded. = Specials = These are things like Christmas specials and crossovers. *'A Hitchhiker's Guide to Cinnamon Bear '- This would be the only episode of the shows original to Misa TV, and would be the last episode of both series. In this episode, Arthur crash lands and hits the other side of the telescope, shrinking him and Frenchurch. They meet with Cinnamon Bear, Judy, and Jimmy Barton and now must fight the ever growing threat of the Crazy Quilt Dragon destroying Earth (I mean the 4th Earth, if you know HGTTG then you know that Earth has been destroyed multiple times) *'The Alien Mech Wars '- This is a noncannon crossover between Crystalline and Placeholder Title = Gallery =